El chico nuevo
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Cuando Kazemaru no cumple con mostrarle la escuela al nuevo Fubuki toma su lugar pero Goenji sabe que puede ser peligroso después de todo así lo conoció a él. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Nombre:** El chico nuevo  
**Pareja:** Goenji x Fubuki  
**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven  
**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser  
**Descarga directa:** "Solo el comienzo" 14/20  
**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todo el crédito para Level 5**

**El chico nuevo**  
_(Goenji Shuuya x Fubuki Shirou)_

**Capitulo 1...**  
**  
Caminando por las ajetreadas calles, su cabeza ya no daba para más, no era posible que a él le estuviera pasando algo como esto, necesitaba un plan y con urgencia, no podía dejar que simplemente aquel chico se fuera y ya, tenía que pensar, ¿Qué hacer? No podía dar un paso en falso o de verdad le perdería, era momento de apostarlo todo.**

Apenas hace unos meses alguien nuevo se unía al grupo, había cambiado de ciudad y la verdad es que no conocía absolutamente a nadie, se le veía nervioso quizá al no sentirse aún ubicado en aquel lugar.

―les presento a Fubuki Shirou, él será su nuevo compañero de ahora en adelante―decía el profesor de español quien indicaba el lugar al joven―Goenji ¿Me harías el favor de mostrarle la escuela en el descanso?  
―Sí, no se preocupe―respondió aquel chico, el tener un nuevo compañero no le inquietaba aunque había algo en él, algo diferente

El timbre anunciaba el fin de la clase, Goenji tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a cumplir con su "deber" de mostrarle la escuela, "no me quitara mucho tiempo" se repetía a cada paso

―Hola―saludó amablemente el moreno― ¿Nos vamos?  
―Hola, de verdad que no es necesario―agachó la cabeza―no quiero ser una molestia además ya conozco la escuela  
―no te preocupes, si quieres puedes venir conmigo y mis amigos ¿Te gustaría? ―sonrió

Recorriendo los pasillos mientras miraba a su alrededor, pudo notar vagamente que las chicas los miraban de una manera un tanto ¿Extraña?

―No es tu culpa amigo―se acercó otra persona para abrazarlo―es culpa de Goenji  
― ¿Mi culpa Midorikawa? Pero ahora ¿Qué hice? ―preguntaba extrañado el moreno  
―lo que pasa es que nuestro amigo aquí presente es algo "popular" con las chicas, tú sabes ¿No? Y pues el verte a un lado suyo las pone algo enojadas…muy enojadas…y agresivas

― ¿Enserio? entonces realmente no creo que sea seguro el ir con ustedes  
―no te preocupes Fubuki―interrumpió Goenji―no le creas nada a estos exagerados, esas cosas no pasan  
― ¿Estás seguro? Porque realmente preferiría no arriesgarme  
―muy seguro, no te pasará nada―levantó la mano―te doy mi palabra pero dime ¿Te gusta la escuela?  
―mucho―sonrió―la recorrí completa cuando vine a inscribirme, no quería perderme el primer día  
―eso sería tan vergonzoso ¿Verdad Midorikawa?  
― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?  
― ¿Cómo que porque? Mira no es por ser chismoso verdad Fubuki pero el primer día de clases, este menso y yo…  
― ¡OYE!―se quejó el mencionado

―lo siento, este…niño y yo nos quedamos de ver en la entrada pero por alguna razón que no quiero saber se le hizo tarde y yo entré al salón, el chiste es que buscó por toda la escuela el salón de nuestra clase y cuando por fin lo encontró, en ese preciso momento…tocaron el timbre, siempre dice que no es cierto pero si pasó, fueron como 2 semanas en las que no se separaba de mí por miedo a perderse

―Hola―saludó otro chico acercándose a ellos  
―Hola ¿Qué haces aquí? pensé que ya no venías Kazemaru  
―yo también―se rascó la cabeza―pero debía pedir la tarea y todo esto, tenía unas cosas que hacer y no pude llegar a tiempo  
―te quedaste dormido―habló con la boca llena el peli verde  
―bueno Midorikawa ¿Me estás espiando?

―tranquilos ustedes 2 ¿Qué no ven que tenemos compañía? La primera impresión es la que cuenta y ustedes la están arruinando, no les prestes atención Fubuki, estos tipos son algo anormales

― ¿Anormales? Para nada, somos, bueno soy porque de él no me consta, una persona especial, creativa e inigualable, yo he dicho―sentenciaba el peli verde de manera divertida― ¿Verdad que si Fubuki?

―Midorikawa tiene razón―sonrió―me parece que no lo aprecias lo suficientes  
― ¡Al fin alguien que lo entiende! ―levantó las manos―vean, aprendan a este niño, me caes bien Fubuki, enserio que me caes bien  
―No le digas esas cosas a Midorikawa, tiende a creérselas y darse aires de grandeza, bueno airecitos porque entre los dos se los bajamos y bueno ahora que te nos unes será más fácil―rió el peli azul

―no pasa ni un día y ya lo estás poniendo en mi contra―se quejó  
―claro que no pero bueno dejando a un lado los problemas de Midorikawa, es un gusto conocerte―le dio la mano―mi nombre es Kazemaru, supongo que seremos compañeros de grupo, me era difícil asistir así que…

―obvio, estabas dormido  
― ¡QUE TE CALLES! ―gritó―no le prestes atención, espero que nos llevemos muy bien  
―Yo también―respondió el menor brindando una sonrisa


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2...**

Varias semanas habían transcurrido y todo lo que Shuuya conocía cambiaba poco a poco ¿Cómo era posible? Una simple persona podía alegrarle el día, era un tanto extraño.

―y ¿Qué harán después de clases? ―mencionó Midorikawa mientras caminaban  
― nada interesante ¿Y ustedes? ―respondió el peli azul mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular  
―pues ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa? Mis padres no están así que quizá podamos hacer algo  
―lo que pasa es que el bebé no quiere estar solito―dijo burlón Goenji  
―no es eso―se rascó la cabeza―lo que pasa es que no quiero estar aburrido  
―pues a mí me parece buena idea―sonrió Shirou―yo iré ¿Y tú Goenji?  
―no lo sé, a lo mejor sí o no sé, quien sabe  
―anda Goenji, si sabes bien que después de clase no tienes nada que hacer  
― y tú ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
―lo intuí―sonrió  
―está bien―devolvió la sonrisa―y tú Kazemaru ¿Iras? ¿Kazemaru?  
―es inútil―dijo Midorikawa mientras lo abrazaba―a estado toda la semana pegado al celular mensajeandose con su nuevo novio  
―NO ES MI NOVIO―se quejó―es un amigo que conocí, es del club de fútbol  
―pues ¿Por qué no le dices que venga? Sirve de que lo conocemos ¿No? ―propuso Shirou  
―no creo que esa sea una buena idea…  
―LO SABÍA, es horriblemente feo―interrumpió Midorikawa  
―POR SUPUESTO QUE NO…lo que pasa es que llevamos muy poco de conocernos y el presentárselos sería algo como muy raro  
― ¿Raro? ¿Sabes que es muy raro? Estarse mensajeando y hablando todo el tiempo con alguien que apenas si conoces

―nunca creí que diría esto pero Midorikawa tiene razón además somos tus amigos no tus padres así que ¿Qué tiene de malo que nos presentes a tu nuevo "amigo"? ―dijo Goenji

Las últimas horas de clase pasaron más lento que de costumbre, era normal ya que los exámenes estaban cerca y la lluvia pegando en la ventana hacían más tedioso el momento, el ultimo timbre sonó anunciando la hora de salida, la pequeña lluvia no era impedimento para los estudiantes quienes salían apresuradamente de la institución.

―Oye Shirou―gritó a la distancia el peli verde― ¿Vendrás con nosotros?  
―debo entregar unas cosas pero yo llego a tu casa directo ¿Te parece?  
―de acuerdo pero ¿No quieres que te acompañe? Puede que caminar solo sea algo peligroso  
―no te preocupes, será rápido, yo llegaré directo―añadió mientras continuaba con su camino  
― ¿A dónde va? ― preguntaba extrañado Goenji mientras se acercaba al chico  
―dijo que tenía que entregar unas cosas pero que después iría a la casa  
― ¿Y lo dejaste ir solo?, estás loco,―regañó al peli verde―iré con él no quiero que le pase algo

El moreno salió corriendo, le preocupaba que el chico caminara solo por la calle y más aún cuando empezaba a oscurecerse, tuvieron que pasar algunas calles antes de poder encontrarlo

― ¡Shirou espera! ―gritó el peli crema―por fin te alcancé  
―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí?

―bueno pues me preocupe por ti, ¿Sabes lo peligroso que es andar así por las calles de noche? Es muy peligroso, muy peligroso―respondió apenas recuperando el aliento― ¿Y? ¿Qué vas entregar?

―voy a devolver algo que compré en una tienda, nada importante, muchas gracias por acompañarme  
Goenji solo sonrió y ambos entraron a la tienda, una plática sencilla mientras el encargado revisaba la bolsa y garantías, salieron unos minutos después aunque afuera la lluvia ya caía con más fuerza

― ¡No puede ser! Y ahora ¿Cómo se supone que nos vamos a ir? ―pregunto el peli plata  
―no lo sé―se frotó las manos―quizá sea buena idea quedarnos aquí a esperar que la lluvia se calme un poco aunque hace mucho frio―miró al otro de reojo―estás temblando, toma mi chamarra

―no, estoy bien es solo que…  
―No, tú no estás bien y lo sabes―le entregó la chamarra―anda, póntela y no protestes, la lluvia no tiene para cuando parar y cada vez hace más frio así que…no sé, podemos correr e ir a mi casa, está dando vuelta y ahí esperar que se calme para poder llevarte a tu casa

― ¿A tu casa?  
―sí, bueno es más bien un departamento, vivo yo solo así que no habrá problema…suena feo lo sé pero te juro que es con la mejor intención del mundo

―está bien pero solo si prometes portarte bien―habló divertido Shirou  
―lo prometo―sonrió el moreno


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3...**

― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Goenji y Fubuki? ―preguntó el peli azul mientras entraba  
―fueron a entregar unas cosas, dijeron que al rato llegaban  
―eso espero―se quedó pensando―pero bueno, mira te presento a Endo  
―Hola―le dio la mano―es un gusto conocerte  
―el gusto es mío―sonrió―Kazemaru nos a contado tantas cosas sobre ti  
― ¿Sobre mí?  
―por supuesto, de lo bien que juegas fútbol―respondió nervioso el chico  
― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó Midorikawa  
―enserio―respondió mientras discretamente golpeaba con el codo al peli verde  
―a sí, ya pude recordar―dijo doliéndose por el golpe― ¿En donde aprendiste a jugar?  
―a mi abuelo le gustaba y pues yo crecí con esa idea, luego entré a varios equipos en donde aprendí mucho, siempre rodeado de los mejores jugadores, así fue como me hice más fuerte

― ¿Más fuerte? ―se calló por un momento―yo antes también jugaba fútbol pero no era lo mío  
―eso sí―hablo el peli azul―no te imaginas los ridículos que terminaba haciendo, una vez hasta metió un autogol  
―OYE, pero por lo menos lo intenté no como otros que les daba miedo recibir un balonazo pero bueno eso ya no importa, me divertí mucho en ese tiempo

―el fútbol es muy divertido, de hecho la escuela está preparando un torneo  
―vaya eso sería increíble, si participas no tengas duda de que estaremos ahí para apoyarte―le dio unas palmadas en la espalda―para eso están los amigos

―esta va a ser una larga noche―habló por lo bajito Kazemaru

La noche comenzaba y el incensar golpeteo de gotas de lluvia en la ventana ambientaba poco a poco aquella habitación

―vamos, entra―dijo Goenji mientras le daba el paso  
―increíble―miró a su alrededor― ¿Enserio aquí vives?  
―sí, ¿Por qué?, ¿No te gusta?  
―no es eso lo que pasa es que nunca me imagine que tú tuvieras un lugar como este  
―no bueno pues gracias―bromeo el moreno―no quiero saber en donde pensabas que vivía  
―para nada, no malentiendas es que tú dijiste que vivías solo y bueno…este es un lugar muy grande y al parecer caro  
―bueno pues es que mi padre lo paga, el es doctor, dirige un hospital algo lejos de aquí y respetó mi decisión de estudiar en este lugar así que esta fue la solución

―oh ya veo―se sentó―ustedes ¿Se llevan bien?  
―no somos muy unidos porque el trabajo le quita mucho tiempo, ser doctor es su vida pero siempre se toma un tiempo para estar con nosotros

― ¿Tu madre y tú?  
―no, mi madre murió en un accidente cuando yo era niño  
―lo siento―agachó la cabeza

―no te preocupes―sonrió― mi hermanita y yo nos quedamos con papá luego pasó el tiempo y el consiguió ese trabajo así que teníamos que mudarnos pero aquí estaba todo lo que yo conocía, mis amigos, la escuela y pues aquí estoy, aquí me quedé

―debe ser algo difícil estar alejado de tu familia ¿No?  
―pues un poco pero suelo verla los fines de semana y hablamos por teléfono así que ya es menos el extrañarlos aparte de que esos niños me animan mucho, ¿Qué sería yo sin esos 2 locos? No me lo imagino

Ambos rieron, pasar un tiempo platicando no era tan mala idea después de todo, el sonido del celular del peli crema interrumpía la ya avanzada conversación

―Goenji ¿Dónde estás?  
―en mi casa ¿No has visto que está lloviendo?  
― ¿Y Fubuki?  
― ¿Fubuki? ―preguntó mientras lo miraba negar con la cabeza―en su casa, lo deje ahí cuando vimos que llovería  
―de acuerdo pero pudiste avisar  
―lo intenté pero no tenía crédito, no pude ni enviarte un mensaje  
―bien nos vemos en la escuela entonces, adiós}

― ¿No tenías crédito? ―preguntó burlón el peli plata  
―fue lo único que se me ocurrió―se rascó la cabeza―pero bueno ¿Qué quieres hacer?  
―veamos una película ¿Qué te parece? ―sugirió el menor  
―está bien pero que no sea de terror…no es que tenga miedo o algo como eso es solo…es precaución


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4...**

Los minutos pasaban, la noche iba bastante bien aunque el moreno ya estaba un tanto…incomodo pero definitivamente no era por el peli plata

―oye ¿Y si ya quitamos la película? ―preguntó Goenji  
―no me digas que estás asustado―habló un tanto burlón el invitado  
―pues no es que sea miedo es solo que ya es algo tarde y tengo algo de sueño  
― ¿Enserio no es miedo? Porque pareciera que si, mírate…estás temblando ¿Nunca ves películas te terror?  
―a veces pero viviendo solo es algo muy poco factible  
―entonces si te da miedo ¿No?

―la verdad…si―sonrió―soy algo paranoico y luego veo sombras o escucho ruidos raros, muchas veces no puedo dormir por eso mejor lo evito, ese es uno de mis muchos miedos, eso y a las abejas desde que me atacaron en el preescolar, con eso se acabaron mis inocentes años

― ¿Es una broma? ―preguntó tratando de aguantarse la risa  
―no te rías, por supuesto que es verdad, no sabes lo difícil que fue para mí animarme a salir a jugar otra vez desde ese incidente  
―pero si solo son abejas, lo único que puede pasar es que te piquen y ya

―sí, eso hubiera sido bueno pero no era una sino muchas, está bien que yo sea irresistible pero esas malditas me persiguieron hasta el salón, mi salvación fue hacerme bolita…que nadie te diga que esa técnica no funciona…a y también la profesora pero bueno…que esto sea un secreto ¿Te parece?

―de acuerdo―lo abrazó―todos le tenemos miedo a algo, no te preocupes

El peli plata no paraba de reír, era extraño que el moreno se portara así con alguien y más aún que estuviera tan a gusto de esa manera, fue un instante en el que sin intensión su mirada se clavo en los ojos del chico, nadie decía nada, las risa paraba y un silencio más que incomodo inundaba la habitación, Goenji no sabía qué hacer, sentía algo muy dentro de él que le imploraba acercarse más al chico y no pude negarse, la distancia entre ambos disminuía, el espacio entre sus labios era cada vez más corto hasta que de alguna manera y sin saber exactamente cuándo o como no había más nada que recorrer, ese beso definitivamente no incomodo al menor que se apresuró a corresponder

―yo…lo siento mucho―se disculpó alejándose rápidamente del chico, pero…¿Qué diablos había hecho?  
―no te preocupes―apenas pudo responder Shirou  
―de verdad que no era mi intención, yo…lo siento, no pude evitarlo  
―no importa…¿Por qué no mejor seguimos viendo la película?

¿Por qué rayos había pasado eso?, solo era un beso pero de alguna forma el peli plata así lo quiso, no le molestó el que Goenji se acercara así que no era culpa suya ni de él entonces…¿Qué había pasado?

Por un buen rato no se escuchó más que el sonido del televisor, ninguno de los dos quería hablar aunque en realidad no es que no quisiera sino que ¿Qué podían decir? "Perdóname por besarte así de repente" o un "No te preocupes, esas cosas pasan" ¿Esas cosas pasan? Que tonterías, esas cosas definitivamente no pasan, los minutos pasaban y los incesantes pensamientos pasaban cada vez más rápido, faltaba poco para que terminara la película y ambos sabían que debían hablar, el moreno lo miró de reojo, sabía bien que tenía que decir algo pero nada salió de su boca, tomó un poco de valor y así sin más tomó su mano

―Shirou yo…―el chico le impidió terminar, sin más se acercó y lo besó, instinto tal vez pero ya no había marcha atrás.

La noche pasaba tranquila, entre las caricias y los besos el tiempo pasaba más rápido, nadie decía nada, nadie quería arruinar el momento y para ser sinceros a esas alturas las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

―buenos días―despertaba el moreno al peli plata con algo de miedo a escuchar su respuesta― ¿Cómo dormiste?  
―incomodo, ocupas demasiado espacio ¿Sabes? ―bromeaba aún tallándose los ojos

El desayuno pasaba entre bromas y uno que otro comentario sin sentido, debían darse prisa, las clases comenzaban temprano y aún debían ir a casa de Shirou por sus cosas.

―oye ¿Este eres tú? ―preguntaba el moreno ya en casa del otro chico al ver una fotografía suya de cuando tenía 5 años  
―sí, era tan lindo en esa época―suspiró―bueno aún lo soy pero en ese entonces lo era aún más  
―pero que modesto eres ¿No te parece? ―preguntó sonriendo―anda vamos o si no llegaremos tarde

―Fubuki ¿Qué pasó con ustedes ayer? ―preguntó el peli verde acercándose al chico  
―nos tomó por sorpresa el agua y pues ya no pudimos llegar―respondió como si nada  
―oh ya veo―se quedó pensando un poco― y ¿Por qué no contestabas tu celular en la mañana? Te hablé hace apenas unos minutos  
― ¿Mi celular? ―se tentó los bolsillos―no lo tengo, ¿Dónde…? Oh ya, creo que lo olvidé cuando salí de casa de Goenji

― ¿En casa de Goenji? Espera…¿Por qué estabas en casa de Goenji?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5...**

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, el peli plata había cometido un error que podía ser muy grave.

― ¿Vas a contestar? ¿Por qué estabas en casa de Goenji?  
―bueno pues―guardó silencio por un rato―fuimos ahí porque estaba lloviendo  
―ya veo pero estuvo lloviendo hasta muy tarde ¿Por…? NO ME DIGAS, Fubuki por favor dime que no pasaste la noche en su casa  
―yo no pasé la noche en su casa―mintió lo mejor que pudo el menor  
―NO PUEDE SER―corrió en círculos―es increíble que hayas pasado la noche en casa de Goenji ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando?  
―él ofreció su casa y yo no lo vi mal además el se portó muy lindo  
― ¡Oh por dios! Pasó algo entre ustedes ¿No? ―se apresuró a preguntar el peli verde  
―claro que no, como crees…como dices eso―respondió bajando la cabeza  
―increíble―agitó las manos―nunca en mi vida lo habría pensado de ti Fubuki  
― ¿CÓMO ES QUE SACAS ESAS CONCLUSIONES? ―gritó el chico―además tan solo nos besamos y ya, no pasó nada más  
― y ¿Te gustó?  
―pues sí, fue muy lindo―se sonrojó―pero no se…tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza

―mira no quiero ser chismoso verdad―miró a su alrededor―Goenji es un tipo algo extraño, perseguido por chicas y chicos, hemos sido amigos mucho tiempo y lo conozco y puedo casi asegurarte que tú le gustas mucho

― ¿De verdad? entonces ¿Crees que sea buena idea hablar sobre lo que pasó?  
―no lo sé―se rascó la cabeza―puede que sí, Goenji suele ser muy torpe con esas cosas así que no creo que se enoje si tomas un poco la iniciativa

Unas palmadas en la espalda bastaron para sacarle nuevamente una sonrisa, la clase de deportes comenzaba, Ryuuji se apresuró a alcanzar al peli azul quien se concentraba en correr las 20 vueltas obligatorias lo más rápido que pudiera

―no puedo creer que no te canses―apenas pudo decir el otro intentando alcanzarlo―espérame, creo que me va a dar un infarto  
―se nota―disminuyó el paso―y ahora ¿Qué quieres?  
― ¿Cómo que qué quiero? Somos amigos, ¿No puedo simplemente acercarme a platicar?  
―por eso mismo lo digo, somos amigos y te conozco, mientras menos corras estas mejor pero aquí estás intentando seguirme el paso así que mejor nos ahorramos tiempo y me dices que quieres ¿No?

―bueno―suspiró―sabes que a mí no me gusta pedirle favores a la gente pero esta semana alguien llegará a nuestra escuela, un nuevo alumno y aunque no estará en nuestro grupo digamos que me ofrecí como voluntario para mostrarle la escuela

― ¿Voluntario? Vaya, eso si me sorprende pero ¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto?  
―era eso o que me castigaran por romper una ventana, la cosa es que precisamente tengo algo que hacer a esa hora y no podría mostrarle la escuela así que quería saber si tú podrías hacerlo…como un favor ¿Si?

―No además ¿Qué gano yo con eso?  
―pues―se quedó pensando―mi más grande agradecimiento y cariño  
―ni loco―respondió el peli azul antes de seguir corriendo  
―está bien―lo alcanzó nuevamente―haré lo que tú quieras  
― ¿ves? Esa es la actitud, de acuerdo, lo haré

La ultima hora comenzaba, para su fortuna hora libre, los chicos estaban en el patio cerca del estacionamiento esperando el último toque.

― ¿Y tú desde cuándo juegas fútbol? ―preguntaba Shirou al ver a su compañero intentando patear el balón―no eres para nada bueno  
―se lo dije pero no entiende y menos ahora que Endo le prestó un balón―habló Kazemaru  
―lo que pasa es que me tienen envidia―dijo de broma―es más, Endo me enseñó a hacer un truco con el balón, miren, les mostrare como se hace, solo tienes que patear el balón y…

Tremendo golpe el que recibió el Ichirouta en pleno rostro, su enojo hacia el otro chico no se hizo esperar aunque éste ya había huido

―ahorita me las va a pagar―decía antes de salir corriendo tras él

―Hola―saludó alguien tras el peli plata―siento interrumpir pero estoy buscando a Kazemaru ¿Lo conoces?  
―precisamente acaba de salir corriendo―respondió Fubuki dándose la vuelta para mirarlo― ¿Es algo muy urgente?  
―no mucho―sonrió―lo que pasa es que me dijeron que él iba a mostrarme la escuela y…

―sí, escuché algo sobre eso, ¿Así que tú eres el nuevo?, bien, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6...**

―tú realmente tienes problemas―se quejó mientras se limpiaba el uniforme―necesitas ir a platicas para aprender a manejar el enojo, te dejé bien claro que fue un accidente

No era un secreto que Midorikawa era…algo lento y obviamente el peli azul lo alcanzó rápidamente, claro, después de aquel trancazo estaba más que enojado y el hecho de arrojarlo al bote de la basura lo probaba completamente.

―por supuesto que no, tú tuviste la culpa de todo ¿Crees que no me dolió el golpe? Nada más me haces perder tiempo, ya hasta perdí al niño al que tenía que mostrarle la escuela que… ahora que me acuerdo ¿Por qué no se la muestras tú? Me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer y nada más estás aquí golpeando a la gente

―que exagerado eres, obvio tengo algo que hacer, se acerca el campeonato de fútbol, y yo  
―espera―interrumpió―no me digas que vas a participar, increíble, eso si tengo que verlo  
―yo no voy a participar, aunque apuesto que les hubiera encantado poder contar con mi hermosa presencia  
―y todo tu talento que no se te olvide―añadió sarcástico  
―lo sé, lo sé―fantaseó el chico―pero bueno ellos se lo pierden  
―es increíble el exceso de autoestima que tienes, entonces si no vas a participar ¿Qué vas a hacer o qué?  
―voy a ayudarles a organizar y todo eso

―vaya, hasta que te pones a hacer algo de provecho―gritó Goenji acercándose a ellos―oigan ¿Han visto a Fubuki? Lo he estado buscando por todos lados y no lo encuentro

―estaba con nosotros―respondió Kazemaru mirando a su alrededor―pero de repente lo perdimos  
―mira allá está―señalaba el peli verde―con el niño nuevo  
― ¿El niño nuevo?

El moreno volteó de inmediato, necesitaba hablar con Shirou de todo lo que había pasado pero en ese momento no parecía una buena opción, el peli plata parecía tener una agradable platica con aquel chico.

―mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou―le dio la mano―un gusto en conocerte  
―el gusto es mío―sonrió―soy Afuro Terumi, me habían contado que su escuela era bonita pero no dijeron cuanto, me sorprendí en cuanto entré

―la primera vez que estuve aquí me pasó lo mismo, ¿De dónde vienes Afuro?  
―de algo lejos, 2 horas en auto quizá  
― ¿Enserio? y ¿Por qué te cambiaste de escuela? ¿Por qué tan lejos?  
―digamos que el lugar en donde yo vivía antes no era muy lindo, tuve problemas con unas personas que resultaron ser de cuidado y mis padres no querían arriesgarse a que pasara algo peor así que me enviaron aquí

― ¿Algo peor? ―preguntó curioso el menor  
―si―se rascó la cabeza―tuvimos una pelea y terminé en el hospital  
― ¿Tan grave fue?  
―un poco, ¿Quieres ver las heridas de guerra? ―se levantó la playera mostrando una cicatriz en su abdomen  
― ¿Una navaja?  
―creo que era un trozo de vidrio pero al final no fue nada grave  
―debe ser muy difícil vivir en un lugar como ese ¿No? ―dijo Shirou aún mirando aquella herida  
―demasiado―suspiró―debías ser igual, lo diferente causaba problemas así más te valía ser "normal"  
―debías hacerlo por tu propia seguridad―se atrevió a comentar el peli plata

―exactamente, yo probé por algún tiempo ese mundo, haciendo cosas que siempre he odiado, hice daño, actuaba igual que aquellos sujetos que me hicieron esto y sé que no puedo cambiarlo pero si estaba arrepentido

― ¿Y porque no te fuiste?  
―yo no quería estar más ahí pero bien sabes que ese mundo no se puede dejar y ya, no puedes simplemente alejarte, no es tan fácil y creo que aquella ida al hospital saldó mi cuenta además éste es un lindo lugar, apuesto que por aquí no suceden estas cosas ¿No? ―dijo acomodándose su uniforme

―es un lugar muy tranquilo, tendrás la oportunidad que empezar de nuevo―le tocó el hombro― aunque hay de todo así que no está por demás cuidarse

―por supuesto―sonrió―aunque dicen que las cosas pasan por algo y ya aquí me voy dando una idea del por qué…me caes muy bien Fubuki, realmente me alegra haber venido aquí

Parecía buena persona sin contar esa sonrisa que provocaba algo extraño en el peli plata "las cosas siempre pasan por algo" eso le recordaba la noche anterior, por cierto ¿En donde estaría Goenji? Bueno aquel chico se encontraba tan solo mirando de lejos aquella escena sin poder acercarse, no podía ponerse así aunque debía estar alerta, sin duda ese chic había llegado para quedarse y pareciera que por mucho tiempo.

―a mí también me caes muy bien―le sonrió―vamos, te mostraré la escuela, sígueme


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7...**

― ¿Y esa cara? –se animó por fin a preguntar Midorikawa―desde hace días que nada más no hay quien te aguante ¿Qué te pasa?  
―no es nada―respondió intentando fingir una sonrisa―debe ser solo cansancio

Después de todo lo que decía no era por completo una mentira, estaba cansado, cansado de tener que estar viendo cada mañana la misma escena y por alguna razón no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ese chico apenas tenía unas semanas de haber ingresado y ya significaba una amenaza bastante grande para el moreno, el tiempo que pasaba junto a Shirou ya no era el mismo y ni tan siquiera había tenido el tiempo como para hablar sobre ellos, si, ellos…porque…a pesar de todo aún no eran nada y eso era una desventaja en su posición.

―y bien Goenji ¿Qué dices? ¿Vendrás con nosotros? ―esa pregunta le tomaba por sorpresa, no podía decirle que no o de verdad se metería en un problema

― ¿A dónde irán? ―interrumpió oportunamente el peli azul quien tomaba asiento junto a ellos

―pasaremos un fin de semana en la casa de un amigo, está un poco lejos de aquí así que vendrá por nosotros en una camioneta―respondió sonriendo Afuro―Endo y Shirou han dicho que si así que solo faltan ustedes, realmente me gustaría conocerlos mejor a todos

―no pues por mí encantado―anunció Midorikawa con su típico tono de voz―tan solo díganme a que hora y ahí estaremos ¿Verdad Kazemaru?

El otro solo asintió

―bien, ya lo has oído―se puso de pie el moreno―puedes contar conmigo también  
―me alegra escuchar eso―se levantó también―me encantaría que todos fuéramos buenos amigos

¿Amigos? Esa palabra ahora no sonaba tan bien aunque era mejor que tenerlo como enemigo ¿No?, mirando de reojo por la ventanilla de aquel auto, realmente se cuestionaba el porque tuvo que aceptar aquella salida, ¿Por qué había aceptado Shirou? Bueno, eso era normal porque se llevaban bien, un suspiro que llamó la atención de los presentes salió sin querer de su boca, tenía que aprovechar esa salida para decirle lo que sentía, si esperaba un poco más se lo quitarían y es era lo que menos quería en aquel momento, no podía permitirlo porque de verdad lo quería.

―es un bonito lugar ¿No? –preguntó el peli plata acercándose al moreno  
―bastante aunque me gustaría más si tú fueras el que compartiera cuarto conmigo  
―estas loco―dijo intentando esconder el sonrojo de su rostro

― ¿De verdad lo crees? ―cuestionó divertido―aunque sobre eso…Shirou yo…sobre aquella vez que estuvimos en mi casa, realmente me gustas mucho y créeme que no intenté aprovecharme de ti en ninguna forma, yo no soy así aunque muchos lo piensen, tú...realmente me gustas

― ¿De verdad? –preguntó asombrado Shirou, la posibilidad ya la había planteado Midorikawa pero el que fuera cierto realmente cambiaba las cosas

―lo digo enserio―le acarició la mejilla―tú me gustas mucho y realmente me encantaría que aceptaras…

―oye Shirou―interrumpió el rubio entrando a la habitación―lo siento, no era mi intención molestar solo que vengo a decirles que ya cas está la cena, bien, los dejo solos

Una sonrisa nerviosa por parte de Fubuki antes de seguir al rubio rumbo al comedor, el moreno se sentó en la cama, aún estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso para ser precisos, sus manos temblaban pero por alguna razón su sonrisa no se desvanecía, sabía que eso era lo correcto, que lo quería enserio.

―tuvimos que correr por nuestra vida, era seguro el hecho de que si nos atrapaban llamarían a la escuela y conociendo a nuestros padres nos esperaba lo peor

―entonces ¿Los descubrieron? ―interrumpía como siempre Midorikawa

―digamos que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo―respondió el rubio volviendo a su historia―había una barda, no se como le hicimos pero la saltamos, con todo y mochilas nos aventamos hacía el otro lado, en ese momento no lo era pero al recordarlo es muy divertido

―eso supongo―se rio el castaño―seguro que en aquel momento tenían mucho miedo

―más que eso, corrimos como desquiciados y sacamos trucos ninjas que ni tan siquiera sabíamos que teníamos―habló divertido―fue emocionante más que nada, esa sensación que te recorre todo el cuerpo y de repente te llena sin saber el por qué.

Sentados en la sala escuchando las palabras del rubio que parecían asombrar a los demás, Goenji no podía negarlo, él también estaba impresionado, muchas de sus historias realmente eran interesantes pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no confiaba en él del todo, no podía ser el chico perfecto ¿O si?

―fue una tontería si lo piensas pero yo creo que la vida está hecha de esas pequeñas cosas, esas breves experiencia que aun con el tiempo siguen estando en tu cabeza―suspiró―realmente extraño a mis amigos de ese entonces, éramos jóvenes pero nuestra amistad era buena

Era tarde, eso era lo que anunciaba el reloj, los pasos lentos hacía su habitación fueron interrumpidos por ese chico, le parecía extraño que quisiera hablar con él tanto que le hubiera buscado, tal vez tenía que disculparse por su actitud, Shuuya había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba alucinando, quizá de verdad aquel chico solo quería ser su amigo y el llevaba la tarde entera ignorándolo, tal vez ese era el momento para dejar esas tontas ideas de su cabeza.

―Afuro, que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces a…?

―Quiero dejar las cosas bien claras entre tú y yo¬―interrumpió―Shirou me interesa así que el asunto está así, sin importar que pase él estará conmigo ¿Lo entiendes? No es conveniente meterse conmigo, no me conoces pero yo a ti si, sé que eres un chico listo Shuuya Goenji así que creo que sabrás que hacer


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8...**

―estás loco ¿De verdad eso te dijo?

―te lo juro Kazemaru―se llevó las manos a la cabeza―si prácticamente el tipo me amenazó, por eso te lo estoy contando porque necesito ayuda, eres el más cuerdo, no se lo puedo contar a Midorikawa

― ¿Qué no le puedes contar a Midorikawa? ―interrumpía el castaño entrando al salón  
―nada importante Endo―le sonrió Kazemaru― ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera? No me tardaré mucho  
―de acuerdo―devolvió la sonrisa

―bien, entonces ¿Qué harás? ―preguntó el peli azul una vez que el otro abandonó el lugar  
―no lo sé pero alejarme de Fubuki no es una opción, necesito que vea la clase de tipo que es Afuro

―y según tú ¿Qué clase de tipo es? ―se recargó en la pared  
―yo que sé, malo y eso es lo único que importa

―te creo pero la cosa es que no todos lo harán, Fubuki no te escuchará si no tienes pruebas ¿Entiendes? Ellos dos se llevan muy bien y aunque te quiere no sé si decirle en este momento ayude de alguna manera―suspiró―tal vez si le vas diciendo poco a poco puedas hacerlo

¿Cómo hacerlo? A simple vista el rubio parecía la mejor persona que pudieras conocer, no iba a caer tan rápido en una trampa pero si se quedaba sin hacer nada sería el fin para su relación con el peli plata, bueno…quizá esa no sea la mejor manera de expresarlo.

―entonces ya no han hablado nada sobre el tema ¿No? ―dijo Ryuuji ya de camino a casa, el que no hubiera pasado nada más entre ellos era un poco extraño

―supongo que no hemos tenido el tiempo para hacerlo pero aun con eso nos vimos hace un par de días  
―es raro que Goenji no lo haya vuelto a mencionar, quizá ya considere que son pareja ¿No crees?

―puede que sí―sonrió el peli plata―pero no sé, llegar y darle un beso se vería bastante extraño  
―de una manera u otra te quitarías de dudas ¿No? Ustedes ya salen, no es raro que tú hagas eso  
―puede que tengas razón Midorikawa pero ¿Y si no?

―Goenji puede ser lo que quieras pero nunca tendría una relación a escondidas, no es por molestarte verdad pero aunque sea una aventura él lo ha dado a conocer así que no creo que ese sea un problema

―entonces considera que voy a pensarlo pero si algo sale mal tú tendrás la culpa

Aquella acción le había dejado sin palabras, le había costado corresponder pero por fin lo hizo, no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento pero sin duda alguna le alegraba aunque el hecho de que el rubio estuviera frente a ellos viendo tal escena le preocupaba bastante.

―Vaya, no sabía que ustedes salían―comentó el rubio un poco después de tal beso―me alegra mucho por ustedes, hacen una linda pareja

Parecía un comentario muy sincero, quizá aceptaría una derrota por la buena, eso parecía, incluso de un momento a otro se había convertido en uno más de sus amigos pero era raro pensar en ello de esa manera ya que después de todo aún desconfiaba aunque sea muy poco.

―nos vemos luego―se despedía el rubio después de clases―recuerden que mañana a las 8 hay fiesta en mi casa así que los espero ¿De acuerdo?

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Digamos que lo suficiente como para el moreno dejara por un momento de desconfiar del chico que hasta el momento se había portado más que bien, no fue muy difícil aceptar aquella invitación, no era la primera vez que lo hacía después de todo.

― ¿Hola? Afuro ¿Eres tú?  
―claro que soy yo no seas idiota, lee la pantalla de tu celular  
―vale ya, no me regañes y dime mejor que quieres porque estoy un poco ocupado―decía aquella voz por el teléfono móvil

―te quiero aquí mañana junto con tu amigo  
― ¿Mi amigo? ¿Te refieres a..?

―si, a ese, también necesito que traigas a cualquiera de tus "amigas", la más guapa si se puede, te necesito puntual, a las 7 en mi casa, ya sabes cómo llegar, tengo un plan y necesito de su ayuda

―vaya, el viejo Terumi por fin se hace presente, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nosotros, no te preocupes que estaremos por allá dispuestos a ayudar ¿Seguro que solo quieres que vayamos nosotros 3?

―no es nada peligroso, el tipo es un idiota y no creo que sea necesario, de cualquier manera hemos salido juntos de situaciones peores ¿No lo recuerdas?

―cómo no recordarlo―se rio―si pensé que por eso habías salido de aquí

―no soy un cobarde, vine aquí con una misión y aún no la he olvidado pero no te preocupes, lo que vamos a hacer nos llevará un poco más cerca de nuestro objetivo

―pero no antes de sacar un personal provecho de ello ¿No?  
―tú sí que me conoces bien, ahora sabes porque confío en ti  
―eso ya lo sé pero ese chico ¿Qué tiene de especial?

―absolutamente nada, solo quiero restregarle en la cara a ese idiota que yo soy el mejor, digamos que será un bonito trofeo y mañana voy a conseguirlo, cuento contigo, adiós.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9...**

El peli plata no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ¿Cómo era posible? El que se suponía era su novio besándose con esa…tipa, ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso?.

―espera Shirou, no es lo que parece―decía el moreno alejándose de la chica  
―eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho Goenji ¿Entonces que se supone que es?

―ella me besó, yo ni tan siquiera sé quien es  
―mira no me interesa―se dio la vuelta―no necesito esto, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti

El rubio veía la escena de lejos, esas palabras eran la señal para actuar, había sido más fácil de lo planeado, la persona elegida por su amigo resultó ser más que eficiente.

―oye Fubuki, espera―gritó el rubio mientras corría tras él  
―lo siento Afuro pero no quiero hablar con nadie ahora

―entiendo cómo te sientes, créeme que lo hago pero no voy a permitir que te vayas tú solo a casa, a estas horas puede ser muy peligro además no me gusta verte así, no te lo mereces

―gracias―le sonrió―gracias por siempre estar ahí para hacerme sentir bien  
―es lo menos que puedo hacer, tú eres especial y te mereces lo mejor, entonces ¿Crees que puedo acompañarte a casa?

Corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles intentando encontrarlo, ¿Qué había pasado? En un momento alguien se había acercado a hacerle platica y al otro aquella mujer se le había prácticamente tirado encima, claro, ¿Cómo no lo pensó? Seguramente todo había sido idea suya

―Shirou por favor escúchame―el moreno ya los había visto de lejos así que hizo todo para alcanzarlos, no tenía tiempo para pensar, lo único que quería era demostrarle que no había sido su intención

―ahora que quieres Shuuya ¿No te bastó con lo que ya le has hecho sufrir?

―cállate idiota que esto ha sido todo tu culpa―se quejó el peli crema―por favor Shirou créeme, no fue mi intención hacerlo, se me acercó y me besó, él lo tenía planeado, quería separarme de ti, él quiere estar contigo y que dejaras de confiar en mí era la única manera de tenerte

― ¿De dónde sacas esa estupidez Goenji?, Afuro jamás haría algo como eso, no puedes ir por ahí echándole la culpa a otros por tus errores, acepta lo que has hecho y ya déjame en paz

―pero te estoy diciendo la verdad―se llevó las manos a la cabeza―te lo juro Shirou, yo no tendría por qué engañarte, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te quiero y lo sabes, Afuro me había amenazado antes, me dijo que si no me alejaba de ti me las vería con él

―déjalo así Goenji, deja de inventar cuentos, nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así pero ya veo que estaba muy equivocado, realmente me decepcionas

Verlo alejarse junto a él le dejaba bien en claro las cosas, eso era lo que él había planeado, Fubuki jamás creería algo salido de la boca de aquella persona que "lo traicionó" y menos si se trataba de algo que implicara al rubio, Terumi había sido cuidadoso con su papel de buena persona, espero con paciencia el momento correcto para luego aprovecharse de él, tenía que hacerle ver que no estaba mintiendo pero para eso tenía que desenmascararlo, que viera con sus propios ojos la clase de tipo que era, tenía que conseguirlo, debía recuperar al peli plata, no podía permitir que ese chico le hiciera daño, sin importar que pasara él iba a impedirlo de eso estaba seguro.

―siento lo que pasó con Goenji―se disculpó el peli plata―nunca creí que pudiera comportarse como un niño, tienes el derecho a estar enojado

―no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que alguien dice mentiras de mí aunque tampoco diría que estoy acostumbrado, para serte honesto yo tampoco imaginaba algo así de Goenji, realmente me sorprendió pero…digamos que algo de lo que dijo es cierto

― ¿Cierto? ―se quedó pensando por un momento― ¿Se puede saber que fue?

―él dijo que todo lo había hecho por poder estar a tu lado, porque me gustas y eso es cierto, tú me gustas, sé que no es el momento adecuado para decir algo como eso pero quiero que tengas presente que sin importar que pase tú vas a tener a una persona que siempre estará ahí para cuidarte de aquellos que te quieran hacer daño ¿Está bien?, yo voy a estar ahí para hacerte sonreír, para hacerte sentir bien, yo voy a protegerte ¿De acuerdo?

Un abrazo sellaba el trato, el plan estaba casi consumado, se había encargado de Goenji ahora lo único que quedaba era terminar con esa persona que casi le había llevado a perder todo lo que había conseguido hasta entonces, esta vez no sería igual, se vengaría por lo que le hizo, había terminado en el hospital por su culpa, el otro no tendría la misma suerte, terminaría con él de una vez por todas y recuperaría el respeto que perdió, eso era todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

―dime Goenji ¿Qué rayos estamos haciendo aquí?  
―venimos a conseguir el expediente de Afuro, ya te lo había dicho Midorikawa

―vale, ya lo sé pero aún no entiendo el por qué, ¿Qué quieres saber? ―se quejó el chico  
―necesito su anterior dirección o la de su antigua escuela, este tipo oculta algo y voy a descubrirlo  
―no me digas que todo esto lo haces porque te robó a Fubuki, por favor Goenji, le pusiste el cuerno

―que yo no lo hice―levantó la voz―fue una trampa y voy a demostrarlo, ahora cuida la puerta y avísame si alguien viene, necesito concentrarme en esto

Un folder color amarillo llevaba su nombre, no especificaba muchas cosas pero ahí estaba, el nombre de su antiguo colegio pero las razones del traspaso no eran muy claras, aunque la decisión había sido más que obligatoria, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un rastro de un pasado que sin importar que tan buen actor fuera no podía ocultar, lo tenía, Afuro Terumi estaba a punto de caer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10...**

―dime ¿Por qué tendría que ayudarte? ―preguntó un poco altanero aquel chico―piensas que así de fácil traicionaré a uno de mis amigos, las cosas no son así, nosotros…

― ¿Qué quieres? ¿Dinero? Dime de cuanto estamos hablando y llegaremos a un acuerdo  
―vaya, eso demuestra lo mucho que te interesa ese niño pero no, no quiero tu dinero

― ¿Entonces? ―preguntó el moreno― ¿Qué quieres?  
―a ti―se rio―no te preocupes, solo será por una hora  
―tú de verdad que estás loco

―podemos decir que si―se llevó las manos a los bolsillos―después de eso te daré toda la información que necesitas, sin trucos, somos caballeros ¿No?, así que ¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad significa mucho aquel chico? Porque si es así no sé porque estás dándole tantas vueltas…¿Es un trato?

12, 13, 14, ahí era, el departamento que había dicho aquel chico, el moreno se apresuró a tocar el timbre, estaba un tanto desesperado, sabía que cada minuto que pasaba corría gran riesgo de perder al peli plata para siempre, tenía que actuar rápido, el sujeto que abrió la puerta no tenía una cara muy amigable, tan solo con el decir de parte de quien iban aquel tipo les dio el paso, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien que acabas de conocer? Debía hacerlo, era el último recurso que pasaba por su cabeza.  
―dime Goenji ¿Conoces a este tipo? No se ve muy amigable que digamos, yo creo que es mejor que nos vayamos, esto me está poniendo nervioso

―tranquilo Midorikawa, no tienes de que preocuparte, vamos a arreglar esto rápido  
― ¿Rápido? Eso dijiste cuando hablaste con ese chico y te tardaste casi 2 horas ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

―consiguiendo la información, además yo no te obligue a venir conmigo así que no te quejes  
―bien―interrumpió el chico― ¿A que vinieron? ¿Terumi por fin dejara de esconderse como la rata que es o vienen a hacer un trato?

―supongo que la segunda, Fudou  
― ¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre? ―preguntó un tanto molesto el de ojos verdes

―eso no importa, estamos aquí porque sabemos que tienes unas cuentas pendientes con Afuro así que supongo que compartimos un objetivo, mi nombre es Goenji, él es Midorikawa y sabemos en donde encontrar a tu amigo pero necesitamos un favor

― ¿Mi amigo? Está bien, déjenme escuchar de que se trata y si me conviene  
―quiero que la gente se entere la clase de persona que es y creo que solo tú puedes hacer eso

―crees bien, ese tipo intentó traicionarme, le consideraba de confianza e intentó aprovecharse de eso, esperó el momento preciso y me robó, en ese momento firmo su sentencia, fui lento al darme cuenta pero aún así pudimos encontrarlo aunque lo que se había llevado ya no lo tenía, debo admitir que el tipo tiene agallas, casi nadie se atreve a desafiarme

―pelearon y por eso terminó en el hospital ¿No? ―preguntó curioso el moreno interrumpiéndolo

―salió herido, tuvo suerte porque esa no era la intención pero no terminó en el hospital, de haberlo hecho lo hubiera encontrado y hubiera terminado el trabajo, alguien sin duda lo ayudó pero eso no importa, ahora tengo a esos 2 de mi lado aunque no saben en donde se metió

―terminó en mi escuela, el que me quitara a mi novio fue mera diversión, él busca a alguien, su nombre es Kidou ¿Te suena?, Afuro quiere terminar contigo, la única manera de hacerlo es mandándote a la cárcel, si lo encuentra se terminó para ti

―ese tipo―bajó un poco la mirada―está bien, tú me dices en donde lo encuentro y yo me aseguro de que tu novio se entere de todo lo que ha hecho, considéralo un trato

Recostado en su cama tan solo pensando, todo era demasiado complicado, peleas, robos, cómplices ¿En qué rayos se estaba metiendo? Intentó tranquilizarse, nada tenía porque salir mal, el plan estaba hecho, tan solo un poco más y podría volver a estar con él, le preocupaba demasiado que el rubio estuviera al lado de Shirou, era claro que era un delincuente, faltaba poco para probarlo, tenía que ser paciente

― ¿Estás loco Suzuno? ¿Por qué le has dicho todo? Afuro va a matarnos

―tranquilo, parece que no me conoces, Afuro pensará que la culpa fue de ese tipo y por supuesto que Fudou no se enterará de que nosotros sabíamos dónde estaba, es prácticamente perfecto si lo piensas con cuidado, nos desharemos de él de una vez por todas quedando bien con todo el mundo

― ¿Y si no es así?  
―deja de preocuparte, si te digo que funcionará es porque funcionará

Viernes por la tarde, estaba todo hecho, nunca se imagino lo fácil que sería, el rubio se sentó a un lado del pequeño peli plata, unos días atrás por fin había conseguido que aceptara ser su novio, no es que le diera mucha importancia pero eso era lo que necesitaba para alejar a Goenji y de alguna manera lo había conseguido, el moreno ya no les había vuelto a molestar "Al fin aprendió que no puede conmigo" fue lo que pasó por la cabeza del rubio al ver que tan solo se atrevía a mirarlos de lejos, un trofeo más a su colección, realmente era muy bueno.

―Fubuki ¿Estás bien? Has estado muy distraído ¿Pasa algo?  
―no―le sonrió―es solo que…han pasado muchas cosas últimamente, es raro

―lo sé y también sé que es difícil por lo que has pasado pero de alguna manera todo pasa por algo, sonará demasiado egoísta pero gracias a ello pude estar a tu lado y de aquí no me voy a mover a menos que tú lo quieras, siempre que lo necesites estaré ahí para ti, siempre voy a cuidarte

―me lo has dicho muchas veces y de verdad me alegra que estés conmigo, creo que nunca te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí

―no tienes por qué darme las gracias por nada de lo que hago, el simple hecho de estar contigo me basta, eso paga todo

El timbre interrumpía la escena de la cual el rubia sacaba ventaja, un pequeño beso en los labios antes de levantarse del sofá para abrir la puerta, el chico no esperaba visitas y no podría imaginarse de algún inoportuno en ese momento, bueno quizá se le ocurría uno

―Goenji ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó un tanto molesto al verlo parado ahí después de abrir la puerta  
―pasaba por aquí así que quise venir a visitarlos, no molesto ¿Verdad?

―La verdad es que si lo haces―interrumpió el peli plata acercándose a la puerta―Goenji por favor vete  
―tranquilo Shirou, yo no vine a hacer nada malo yo…vine con un amigo que quería ver a Afuro  
― ¿Un amigo?

―un muy buen amigo yo diría―dijo aquella voz antes de entrar―si que ha pasado tiempo ¿No?, te ves realmente diferente, este cambio de ciudad te ha hecho bien ¿Cómo está tu herida? Espero que bien

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―apenas pudo decir dando alguno pasos hacia atrás

― ¿Así recibes a tus amigos, Terumi? Que mal educado, pensé que habías cambiado, si no te conociera tan bien podría jurar que eres un niño bueno ¿Dónde has tomado las clases de actuación? Parece que realmente funcionan, debiste tener un buen maestro

― ¿Quién es él? ―cuestionó el peli plata un poco confundido

―Mi nombre no importa mucho niño―se acercó al rubio―este sujeto y yo solíamos ser socios hasta que me traicionó, decidió robarme y venir a esconderse en este feo lugar, no te ofendas amigo, de dónde venimos no hay muchas flores y esas cosas

―eso no es cierto Fubuki, este sujeto es amigo de Goenji, seguramente quiere hacerte creer cosas que no son, esto es una trampa, no le prestes atención―intentó defenderse el rubio

― ¿Mintiendo? De verdad que eres sorprendente―se levantó la camisa―esto vale como prueba ¿No?, aunque claro que mi cicatriz no se compara con la tuya, fue un milagro el que te salvaras, aquí tu amigo presente intentó matarme en un descuido, afortunadamente tengo socios verdaderamente leales y me lo quitaron de encima antes de que algo malo pasara y precisamente estoy aquí para cobrarme

― ¿Están jugando?, Goenji por favor dime que esto es una broma

―lo siento Fubuki pero no lo es, Afuro se cambio de escuela tan lejos porque no quería que lo encontraran aunque también por una razón más fuerte

― ¿Más fuerte?

―Endo tiene muchos amigos y entre ellos está uno que podría mandar a la cárcel a su "enemigo" logrando esto él estaría libre para regresar con todo lo que se robo y conseguir la admiración de muchos, tú para él eras solo una distracción, algo que poder presumirme, desde el primer momento no le caí bien y me amenazo cuando supo lo de nosotros por eso llamó a esa chica, para que perdieras toda la confianza en mí y así cuando te contara no me creyeras

―así es―habló el de ojos verdes―siempre ha sido bueno haciendo planes, por eso era uno de mis más confiables trabajadores pero ahora ya no me sirve

― ¿Qué piensas hacerle? ―cuestionó Fubuki, había hecho algo imperdonable pero tampoco le deseaba lo peor y menos después de haber escuchado tal historia

―no te preocupes, él va a pagarme todo lo que me debe, trabajará para mí hasta que lo consiga, ya después puede hacer lo que quiera aunque el hecho de darle una golpiza antes no está nada mal

―debemos irnos Fubuki―le tomó de la mano el moreno, quedarse podría ponerlos en peligro y lo último que quería era que algo malo le pasara al peli plata

La puerta de la casa del moreno permanecía cerrada, el silencio inundaba la habitación, ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra desde que salieron de aquel lugar

―creo que lo que hice no fue lo correcto―decía al mismo tiempo que le temblaban las manos―no sé en qué rayos estaba pensando, yo…siento mucho todo esto, yo no quiero que le pase nada malo pero era la única manera en la cual podrías creerme

―no te preocupes Goenji, estará bien, él mismo se metió en esa situación, tarde o temprano iba a pasar y bueno…tú solo querías protegerme, siento no haberte creído antes

―ya no importa eso, tan solo quiero estar contigo ¿Si? No me creerías todo lo que he tenido que hacer para poder estar junto a ti ahora, ¿Crees que sería demasiado pedir una segunda oportunidad? Oportunidad para poder estar juntos

―Tal vez podamos hacer una excepción―dijo divertido Shirou  
―te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela tan solo tomados de la mano, esa excepción había salido mejor de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, toda una carrera de obstáculos habían tenido que pasar para volver al principio, aquel momento en el que algo les dijo que aquella persona era la adecuada.

―oigan―interrumpía la escena un chico peli rojo― ¿Saben en donde está el laboratorio de química? Soy nuevo y no tengo idea de donde estoy, ¿Podrían darme un tour o algo así?

―por supuesto―contestó el peli crema después de pensarlo un poco―mira, él es Midorikawa―lo tomó del brazo antes de que fuera―apuesto a que te ayudará en lo que necesites

―Goenji pero yo… no, espera…  
― ¿De verdad? Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Hiroto y creo que ya me perdí

―no te preocupes―le sonrió después de dudarlo un poco―yo te llevaré al laboratorio, mira por aquí…

Definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba a arriesgarse a una situación como la que habían pasado, esta vez le tocaría a alguien más mostrarle la escuela al chico nuevo.


End file.
